


Day 14 - Fairy Tale

by ReindeerGamesofMischief



Series: Mischief's drabbles [14]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Shadowhunters (TV), The Kane Chronicles - Rick Riordan
Genre: Crossdressing, Drabble, M/M, doctor!alec, fairy tale play, play for kids with cancer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-10 11:04:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20134423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReindeerGamesofMischief/pseuds/ReindeerGamesofMischief
Summary: Let's get this once upon a time bullshit going.





	Day 14 - Fairy Tale

Percy snickered as he watched Horus, Nico,  _ and _ Jace walk out of their changing areas dressed in princely costumes that were hand-picked by Silena and her costume crew of giggling seamsters. It's not that they looked bad, the three of them looked great! It was just...silly, to see the usual businessman, lawyer, and bartender in clothes that stood _far_ from their usual style.

“I’m glad we amuse you,” spoke Nico evenly, brushing off imaginary dirt from his tunic. 

“Oh, you look so very handsome,” cooed Percy, kissing Nico’s cheek sweetly.

Jace, from his own mirror, stretched his arms to check the movement. “Remind me again why I agreed to this circus?”

“For the little children in the oncology ward,” answered Alec walking in with his white doctor coat swishing behind him. He looked the three of them over. “Now check if everything fits, so that we can get started!”

“Bossy.”

“At least,” said Carter walking out in a beautiful yellow gown, holding the hem up so he wouldn’t step on it and trip, “you agreed willingly. You guys know I don’t like crowds.”

“Crowds of  _ sick  _ children, less bitching, and more acting,” barked Alec walking out with another swish of his coat.

The five of them watched as the door closed behind the testy doctor.

“What’s wrong with Alec?” asked Percy, looking at Jace. 

Jace frowned.  “He’s….working on his own happily ever after.” 

Nico clapped his hands together, before offering a hand out to Carter. “Well then, let’s get this once upon a time bullshit going.”

Carter placed his hand in Nico’s, but looked at Percy. “And you say he’s romantic? I expected that from Horus.”

“Hey!”


End file.
